


that's what heroes do

by spideysrogers



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, good ol' domestic sammy boy, good ol' reader comforting sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25486843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideysrogers/pseuds/spideysrogers
Summary: “There’s, uh, there’s a problem with SHIELD.” He fiddles with her fingers between his. “They- they want me to help.”Y/N raises her brows, “Oh? As in-”“As in helping them to infiltrate SHIELD. It- it’s been corrupted and because I don’t have any affiliation with it-”“Right.”“But that, uh, that would mean-”“That would mean becoming the Falcon again.”-Sam’s not quite sure he’s cut out for life as an Avenger. Y/N knows better.
Relationships: Sam Wilson (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	that's what heroes do

**Author's Note:**

> sam wilson deserves so much better

_Captain America and Black Widow are on her doorstep._

_“Uh, Sam, I- I think this is for you, honey.”_

_He jogs over from the kitchen, orange juice carton still in hand and freezes when he sees the pair in the doorway._

_“I’m really sorry, we need somewhere to lay low.”_

_“Everyone we know is trying to kill us.”_

_Sam shakes his head, “Not everyone.”_

_There’s a thick silence between them. Y/N tries her best smile, “You two must be starving, I’ll fix something up.”_

_Sam finds her in their bedroom an hour or so later. Y/N puts down her book, takes off her glasses, “Are they okay?”_

_“Yeah, they, uh, they’re alright.”_

_He’s quiet though. tense. Y/N sits up, swings her legs over the edge of the bed so she can lean forward and take his hand in hers, “Honey, what is it?”_

_“There’s, uh, there’s a problem with SHIELD.” He fiddles with her fingers between his. “They- they want me to help.”_

_Y/N raises her brows, “Oh? As in-”_

_“As in helping them to infiltrate SHIELD. It- it’s been corrupted and because I don’t have any affiliation with it-”_

_“Right.”_

_“But that, uh, that would mean-”_

_“That would mean becoming the Falcon again.”_

_He nods. Y/N knows what he’s thinking already: he gave up the Falcon for a good reason, he had promised themself there was no going back. Riley’s death affected him more than he’d like to admit and, up until now, he’s avoided the one thing that reminds him of it most._

_Y/N brings his hand to her lips, kissing his knuckles gently. “Can I be honest?” He nods. “I think you need to do this; for SHIELD but for you too.”_

_Sam looks at her and she can feel him trying to read her. She nods. He presses a kiss to her temple._

//

Tonight, the air in their bedroom feels rather thick. Neither of them have commented on it but Y/N has been watching Sam all evening and, since he answered that phone call from Steve just before dinner, something has just been _off_. 

“Nothing important,” he had smiled when she had asked, coming back into the kitchen to help her finish off the lasagne, “Don’t worry.”

He’s full of shit.

Now, as Y/N pads her bare feet back into the bedroom after her shower, he’s sat on the bed with the TV on but his gaze is on his lap. She keeps an eye on him as she dries off and changes into some shorts and one of Sam’s shirts before moving to join him on the bed. 

Y/N tucks herself under Sam’s arm, her own arm wrapping around his body and her hand tucking under his shirt to stroke the skin on the side of his stomach softly. She feels Sam press a kiss to the top of her head, arm tightening around her. 

“Y’know,” she murmurs after a moment, “Whatever it is, I’m right here when you want to talk about it.” Sam hums, thumb stroking along her shoulder. They lie there a moment longer before Y/N shifts, presses a kiss to Sam’s clothed chest before sitting up, “Come on, let’s hit the hay.”

It takes him a while to drift off; Y/N can feel his fingers fiddling with the hem of her shirt for a long time after they get comfy, heartbeat thudding in his chest under her ear. At some point, she’s not sure when, she nods off herself. 

She’s awoken again by a murmur of her name. She lifts her head from Sam’s chest slightly, squinting up at him, “What time is it?”

He checks, “three-ish.”

Y/N frowns at him after waking up slightly. His face is tired but his eyes seem wide awake - she’ll be surprised if he went to sleep at all. She lifts her hand to his forehead, thumbing the crease between his eyebrows, “What is it?”

“Steve says he’s found Barnes. Romania.”

Y/N lowers her hand from his face. Between the two of them, they’ve been trying to locate Bucky Barnes for the past two years, convinced that there is a man to save inside the Winter Soldier. This is what they’ve been working towards - they can finally bring Steve’s friend home and help him find himself again. “Oh.” She searches his eyes, “That- that’s good, right?”

“Yeah,” he trains his eyes on his hands still curled around her t-shirt, “It. uh, it won’t be a quick job - it’s dangerous.”

Y/N nods, swallowing down the lump in her throat, “It was the last time you encountered him. Right? I- I trust Steve to bring you home to me again.” But he doesn’t respond, just keeps his eyes down and he _just won’t look at her_ and Y/N _knows_ there’s something he’s not divulging. “Sammy, talk to me.”

“The, uh, the bombing at the VIC? They- they have footage of Barnes on camera.” Y/N sits up next to him, hands rushing to grab one of his. “Steve says he doesn’t think it was really him and I- I trust him but-” He squeezes his eyes shut for a moment. “Y/N, this is so much bigger than anything else we’ve done. It’s not just Barnes we have to worry about, we- we’ll be hiding a threat to national security - that makes us vigilantes-”

“Sam-”

“Y/N, I don’t know what they’ll do to me if we’re caught. Do you- do you know how many federal laws we’ll break?” Y/N swallows thickly, hands tightening around Sam’s. “It- it scares me, Y/N.”

“Me too,” she nods, sniffing. “Me too, baby.”

The two of them bask in the silence for a moment, sick to the stomach with the anticipation of what is to come. Y/N can feel Sam’s breaths, quick and heavy underneath her.

She clears her throat after a moment, “What, uh, what did Steve say about the VIC footage?”

“Um, they have reason to believe it’s someone disguised to frame him. HYDRA, I think - he said he’d fill me in tomorrow.”

“He wants you to leave tomorrow?”

“Yeah.”

She checks the clock again, met with the early hours of the morning, “As- as in ‘today’ tomorrow or- or Friday?”

“Friday.”

“Right.” She brings his hand to her lips, giving him a long firm kiss on his knuckles. He moves his hand under her shirt to hold her waist tightly. She takes a deep breath, “Do you trust Steve? Truly, in your heart, do you think he’s right about this?”

Sam’s eyes finally meet hers, “I do.” Y/N gives him the best smile she can muster before leaning down to kiss his forehead. Sam squeezes her waist even tighter, shakes his head, “I- I really don’t want to do this, baby.”

“I know,” she smiles, squeezing his hand as she feels her eyes sting, “But you’re gonna do it anyway.” Sam raises a brow. She nods, “Because that’s what heroes do.”

Sam scoffs, “I don’t think I’m much of a hero.”

“I do.” She lifts her free hand to cup his face, “Even superheroes get scared, honey. It’s okay.”

Sam turns to press a kiss to her palm, eyes locked with hers and so full of love Y/N’s sure she’s going to cry even more. “What’re you going to do?” he whispers.

Sighing, Y/N shrugs, “I’m going to wait at home until my vigilante boyfriend returns.” She’s glad when that gets a slight chuckle out of him. “Because I know you’ll come back to me, whatever happens. I love you. I trust you.”

Sam simply gazes at her a moment before he squeezes her waist twice and she responds, leaning down so he can kiss her deeply. She stays hovering over him after he pulls away. He shakes his head and whispers to her, “You’re everything.”


End file.
